<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infiltrate... Protect? by Cleddyf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070997">Infiltrate... Protect?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleddyf/pseuds/Cleddyf'>Cleddyf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Beetle (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jirou Kyouka has One For All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleddyf/pseuds/Cleddyf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya wants to be a hero even though he's quirkless.  Sometimes, the weakest person can become the strongest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another idea that just hit me.  I probably won't be updating this quickly, as I have other stories, but I wanted to get this chapter out as it wouldn't let me go. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mere happenstance.</p><p>Or was it was fate?</p><p>A solar flare that created a geomagnetic storm.</p><p>A small asteroid that passed by the Earth at just the right moment.</p><p>Together, the storm temporarily blinded a tiny ship's sensors and the asteroid collided with the ship, causing the engines to explode as it made its way towards its final destination.</p><p><i>It</i> lacked some of its protections before bonding with its host, and the explosion damaged it severely.  As it fell through the atmosphere, small nanites designed to aid in the host's adaptation were released over China.  They would spread throughout the world.</p><p>And the World of Quirks would be born.</p><p>Meanwhile, a small blue scarab slammed into the earth's surface in Japan, and slowly, its systems began to repair themselves.</p><p>It would take a long time.</p><p>IMIPIMIPIMIPIMIPIMIP</p><p>Izuku Midoriya ran.</p><p>He did that a lot.  It was good exercise and helped to keep him fit.  Without a quirk, he needed to be fit if he wanted to become a hero.  As he ran, he remembered.  He had many troubles after he was diagnosed as quirkless when he was four.</p><p>Diagnosed.  Like it was a disease.</p><p>He was devastated, and if it weren't for his parents, he would probably have fallen into despair, especially when Kacchan - no, Bakugou - started bullying him.</p><p>Luckily for Izuku his father's work had recently transferred him home, the company he was working for opening an office in Musutafu.  Thus, he was around to encourage him, and his mother joined in, pointing out that some heroes had quirks that weren't useful in a fight.  The new heroine Uwabami, for one!  After yet another conflict with Bakugou at school led to him being punished instead of his bully, Izuku was withdrawn from the school, and sent to another.</p><p>His new school, Ryurosu Primary, was a breath of fresh air.  While he didn't make a lot of friends, he wasn't bullied.  The worst he received was some pitying condescension from a few of the teachers.  And that was really enough for him.  It gave him time to study and train.  Parkour.  Some martial arts and weight training when he got older.  A <i>lot</i> of study of tactics and technology.  He'd need knowledge to make up for his lack of a quirk.</p><p>His footsteps quickened as he took another path, leaping over a fallen log and rolling through some underbrush.  He was running in Moncala Park outside Musutafu, trying to beat the record of his best time he'd ran through the large forested park.</p><p>As he sprinted along the trail, he leapt off a tree, landing solidly in a patch of brush, only to make a sound reminiscent of a squeak as the brush collapsed and he fell.  The brush was covering a recently-opened cavern, and he fell to the ground with a loud crack as his leg broke underneath him.</p><p>'This isn't good,' Izuku thought to himself.  He looked down at his leg, and carefully examined it, wincing.  He looked around and saw some of the foliage and branches had fallen with him.  He selected a few branches and pulled the laces off his shoe, beginning to fashion an improvised splint.</p><p>Unseen by him, a small blue object in the corner of the cave <i>woke up</i>.</p><p>
  <b>+ HOST = DETECTED<br/>
+ WARNING: CONTROL SUBROUTINE = DAMAGED<br/>
+ WARNING: SYSTEMS = DAMAGED<br/>
+ REPAIRS = STILL ONGOING<br/>
+ ASSESSING PROBABILITIES<br/>
+ HOST = CONFIRMED<br/>
+ INTEGRATING WITH HOST</b>
</p><p>Rising into the air, the scarab hovered a moment before streaking towards Izuku.  He felt a burning sensation in his spine as debilitating pain spiked through his body, causing him to cry out, collapsing.  Shuddering on the floor, the young man continued to convulse, wracked with pain.  Odd, greenish blue plates began to form on his body, as the scarab burrowed into his body, bonding with his spine.</p><p>
  <b>+ INTEGRATION = COMPLETE<br/></b>

+ PURPOSE = INFILTRATION<br/>
+ ERROR: CONTROL SUBROUTINE = NONRESPONSIVE
</p><p>He passed out.</p><p>IMIPIMIPIMIPIMIPIMIP</p><p>Izuku woke up.</p><p>Blearily, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.  He was on the forest path, not far from a fallen trees.  What happened?  He looked down to see his leg in a splint, and his mind whirled, as memories began to bubble to the surface.  He'd fallen and broken his leg.  Then, something happened, and his back hurt, and then everything hurt and he passed out.</p><p>How did he get here?  He had been in a cave, right?</p><p>And why didn't his leg hurt?</p><p>Slowly, Izuku pulled himself to his feet, and tried to put his weight on his leg.  He felt a dull ache, but it didn't feel broken anymore!  How did that happen?  Glancing at his watch, he blanched.  He had been unconscious for over six hours!  What the heck?!</p><p>Not wanting to risk his leg, Izuku slowly began to make his way towards the park exit.  It took some time at a walk; an hour later, he emerged through the gate of the park and pulled out his cellphone, making a call to his dad.  "Hi, dad.  Yeah, I know I'm late.  I'm fine, I'm going to finish my walk and take a train.  I should be home by six, it's only four right now and I'm only two stops away."  Listening to his father, he added, "Yeah, that sounds good.  Tell mom hi when she gets home."</p><p>Hanging up, Izuku walked towards the train station.  As he walked, he passed Dagobah Beach and  looked out at the trash-filled sand.  Did it look a little bit less cluttered than it had the last time he'd been past a few weeks ago?  Frowning slightly, Izuku's footsteps slowed as he saw a slender figure moving through the piles of refuse.  A moment's thought and Izuku hopped down, jogging along the path easily, jumping over an old fridge and nearing the other person.</p><p>It was a purple-haired girl wearing black sweats with a purple tee.  She had dangling wires hanging from her ears, one resting upon her shoulder while the other, longer, disappeared into a pocket.  She carefully manhandled what looked to be a large microwave towards a large wagon, rubbing her shoulder after she settled it into place.  After she put the microwave down, Izuku said, "Hello."</p><p>The girl whirled, a jack flailing off her shoulder with the speed of the movement, and stared at the green-haired boy a moment, "Who...what're you doing here?"</p><p>Izuku lifted his hands, taking a step back, not wanting to make the girl more uncomfortable.  "I saw that the beach looked a little less cluttered than usual and was curious, that's all."  He met the girl's gaze, green eyes meeting the girl's black-purple eyes, "I'm Midoriya.  Izuku Midoriya."</p><p>The girl seemed to take a moment to examine him carefully before introducing herself.  Kyouka Jirou," she stated.  "You pass by this place a lot?"</p><p>"Sure," Izuku admitted.  "I go running over at Moncala Park a lot.  The uneven terrain helps with simple parkour training, too."</p><p>"Training?  What're you training for?"  Jirou casually asked as she turned and moved towards the pile of trash, slowly working what looked to be a severely-dented small fridge out of the pile and womanfully hauling it towards the wagon.</p><p>"I want to be a hero, so have to study for UA," Izuku said to her with a shrug, "Been working for a long time towards it."</p><p>"Oh."  Jirou shrugged a moment, before saying, "Same here.  This is helping me get stronger, and helps train stamina a bit, too."</p><p>"You doing any other sorts of exercises?  Running, targeted lifting, that sort of thing?"  Izuku asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, after I finish here I jog a few miles and then do some weight training at home," Jirou said.  "I honestly don't like all the weight training, but my teacher said it's important, that I need to bulk up a bit."</p><p>"Hmm, I think you look fine as is, but I guess we can all use a little bit of muscle," Izuku observed.</p><p>Jirou smirked, looking at him, "I look <i>fine</i>, do I?  Aren't you bold."  It was obvious he didn't mean it that way, but she couldn't resist poking fun at his wording.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean it like that, honest!" Izuku stammered.  He wasn't used to teasing from those his age, as he had at best a few acquaintances.  Especially from girls.</p><p>"Uh huh," Jirou said with a chuckle as she returned to what she was doing.  "Well, if you're going to be here, do me a hand and pull the wagon along.  It'll let me get more work done today."</p><p>Izuku began to pull the wagon along with a shrug, "Sure, I don't have to get home for a bit."  As he spoke, he followed along.  "How long have you been doing this?  And if I can ask, what's your quirk?"</p><p>"Little over two weeks now, I'm hoping to get the entire beach cleaned.  And my quirk's called Earphone Jack.  I have these ears, I can focus and hear really well and hook the jacks into things.  And pump out my heartbeat as sound." Jirou answered before adding curiously, "Do you like music?  Old American rock, maybe?"</p><p>"That is so cool!  I bet you'd be a <i>great</i> rescue hero, able to find people trapped in rubble and all sorts of things!"  Izuku was enthusiastic, before answering her, "Sure.  My dad used to work in America, he always sent stuff home.  Everything from Great Big Sea to Led Zeppelin."  Izuku chuckled, "Dad has eclectic tastes, so I've heard a lot of stuff."</p><p>"Ohhh, you might like this then."  Carefully, Jirou pulled her jack from her music player, so he could hear the music.</p><p>"Yeah, I like this one.  'Dream On' by Aerosmith, right?" Izuku asked.  "Dad sent me that, I have a copy on my running mix."</p><p>"Yup," Jirou said to him with a smile.  "Glad to see you have good taste."  As she spoke, she pulled yet more trash from one of the piles, slowly levering a small fridge towards the wagon.</p><p>Unseen by the girl, the pile of trash began to tip.  Izuku's eyes opened wide, "Look out!"  He dived forward and pushed Jirou to the side.  Unfortunately, this didn't really leave him time to get out of the way himself, and the pile began to fall towards him.</p><p>He felt a strange burning sensation at the bottom of his spine, and suddenly out of nowhere, a blue-green gauntlet formed over his arm and grew into a large shield of the same hue.  The pile of trash hit the shield, tossing him back and out of the way.</p><p>Izuku lay there for a moment, "Ow."  As he tried to recover, he saw the armor retract, seeming to become motes of greenish blue light that flowed along his skin and disappear under his clothing.  "What the...?"</p><p>"You all right?"  Getting to her feet, Jirou moved to approach Izuku, kneeling beside him.  "Thanks for that, I didn't see it falling, it'd have crashed right into me."</p><p>"I don't think anything's broken," Izuku said before admitting, "I think I wrenched my shoulder and my back, though."</p><p>"That was one one cool ass quirk," Jirou said to him with a smile.  "You can grow armor, or make shields or something?"</p><p>"I..."  Izuku trailed off, still a little dazed.  "I'm quirkless.  Or I thought I was.  What the heck happened?"  He started at his arm in confusion.  "This is the first time I did something like that."</p><p>"Obviously not," Jirou snarked.  "Well, if you're going to be a late bloomer in that respect, I guess when you're about to be crushed is as good a time as any," she noted.  "It looked like blue-green light flowed over your body and formed into armor and a shield, it was cool."</p><p>Shaking his head, Izuku said dryly, "You have a point there.  I'm just kind of confused.  I need to figure out how I did that, I think, first of all."  He focused, trying to make it happen again, envisioning armor appearing on his body.  Nothing happened.  For a second, he thought he could hear a voice speaking a language he didn't understand, but after a moment, he decided it was his imagination.</p><p>Shrugging, Jirou pointed out, "If it literally just appeared, you probably will need to practice a lot.  A friend of mine has a quirk that lets her grow bigger, it took her forever to trigger it voluntarily, she'd get bigger when scared and break things."</p><p>"I guess so," Izuku muttered, still concentrating.  He sighed, and shrugged, before looking at the sky, noting the sun nearing the horizon, "It's getting late, I need to get home or my parents will worry."</p><p>Jirou blinked, "Crap, I wanted to finish up a bit more before I left, so I'll leave you to it."  She paused, adding, "Hey, toss me your phone a sec."</p><p>"Uh, sure?"  Izuku said, pulling his phone and handing it over.  She pulled her phone and pushed a few buttons, and then swiped his phone over hers, handing his back to him, "There we go," she said.  "Send me a message, keep me updated, I'm curious.  Or if you wanna hang out or something."</p><p>"Uh, sure," Izuku said, a little surprised at the gesture as he pocketed his phone, "Good luck, and be careful," he said as he turned to head off the beach.  He had a <i>lot</i> to discuss with his parents when he got home.</p><p>IMIPIMIPIMIPIMIPIMIP</p><p>When Izuku got home, he called, "Hey dad, we need to talk!"  As he spoke, he headed towards the living room, plopping down on the couch, tapping his knee with his fingers.</p><p>"Something wrong, Izuku?" his father asked, as he came out of the kitchen.  Hisashi Midoriya looked like a tall, overly slender version of Izuku with black hair.  "Your mom's home, she should be out of the shower soon."</p><p>"I'm out now, actually," Inko said.  She was a short woman with the same green hair as Izuku.  Moving into the living room, she sat down in a chair, "What's up, honey?"</p><p>"I... may have a quirk," Izuku began, continuing as their eyes widened.  "I was coming home from my run and saw someone over at Dagobah Beach, cleaning it.  It was curious, so I stopped to talk to her.  One of the piles of trash fell and I pushed her out of the way," he said, not noticing the <i>look</i> his mother gave him as he was looking down at his hands.  "Anyway, it was going to hit me instead, but I felt a weird burning sensation and suddenly my arm was covered with this odd greenish-blue armor, and I was holding a shield.  The trash slammed into the shield and knocked me away, but I was okay."</p><p>"Izuku Midoriya, you could have been hurt or killed!"  Inko said with a frown, "I'm glad you helped the girl, but you need to be more careful yourself."</p><p>"That certainly sounds like a quirk son, though it's strange that it never appeared before.  Can you use it now?" Hisashi asked.</p><p>"Sorry, mom, I saw her in trouble and I just... well, I moved without thinking."  Izuku shrugged, before adding to his father, "I tried to use it again after, while talking to Jirou, but it didn't work."  Again, he focused on forming armor, and again he could swear he heard a voice, slightly louder.  This time, the flowing light covered his entire body, and he was encased in a set of blue-green armor.  "Wow," he murmured, looking down at himself.  "This is..."</p><p>"Izuku?"  Inko asked, looking at the boy and rising to her feet.</p><p>"It's me, mom," he said.  At least his voice didn't change.  Now, Izuku could hear that voice, far louder than before.  "What?"  He paused, "That's crazy.  You're a quirk."</p><p>This time it was his father's turn, "Izuku?  Who're you talking to?"</p><p>"The armor is talking to me, or something.  I heard a voice before, but it was too quiet.  Now it's louder.  It was telling me it bonded to my spine, and seems to be implying it's not a quirk."  Izuku's voice was concerned.</p><p>Inko, on the other hand?  Was way past concerned, "Bonded to your <i>spine</i>?  And it's somehow talking to you?"  She approached him, "What the?  Take that off, I want to make sure you're all right."</p><p>"No, I will not," Izuku said, his voice taking on a stern tone, "Don't you even suggest it."  Soon, the armor faded, turning into light and flowing over his skin before disappearing.  "I'm okay, mom.  I'm a little worried, but I'm okay."</p><p>"Do you remember anything odd happening to you lately?"  Hisashi asked, rising to his feet and putting his hand on his son's shoulder.</p><p>"Well, when I was running through Moncala on one of my runs, I thought I fell for a moment.  But when I came to, I wasn't anywhere near where I fell..."  He trailed off.  "The voice is louder.  It said I fell near it and it bonded to me and healed my broken leg and got me out of the cave while I was unconscious."</p><p>"Okay, we're going to a doctor," Inko decided, "Come on, Izuku."</p><p>"Wait, Inko, this is serious," Hisashi interjected.  "What do you think the doctors would do if there really is some sort of strange creature or device on his spine?  It might be dangerous.  Someone could decide to experiment on him."</p><p>Inko frowned, before sighing, "You're right, if it does somehow give him a power like a quirk, drawing attention to it could lead to trouble, but what if it hurts him?"</p><p>"I don't think it will," Izuku said as he tilted his head to the side, "I'm not sure this ... whatever it is ... is exactly <i>good</i>, but it seems to want to help me.  It suggested I threaten to hurt you earlier when you asked me to take off the armor.  I told it no.  It kept warning me that you could want to attack me.  I don't think it understands people."</p><p>Inko blinked, "It was worried I'd attack you, so wanted you to threaten me."  She shook her head, "I really am not liking this, Izuku.  It doesn't sound like a good, er, person?"</p><p>Hisashi was frowning, "On one hand it healed Izuku and wants to protect him.  On the other, it obviously doesn't understand people and has a less than stellar grasp of morality."  He had briefly considered that Izuku might be hearing things, but coupled with the armor, he was giving him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>Izuku sighed, "It says that it can't be removed safely.  Or rather 'Extraction from the host is ill-advised as this will result in neural disintegration.'" He quoted, "So what do you think I should do, mom?  Dad?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Inko said.  "This is really worrying, but if it really can't be removed we will have to deal with it anyway.  And this will help you become a hero more easily.  I know you've been training and I support you in that, but having a quirk - or the equivalent in this case - would be useful."</p><p>"I agree with Inko, son.  Train and figure out what it can do, and hopefully it can help you.  Perhaps we'll look back on this as a blessing," Hisashi said with a slight nod.</p><p>Izuku nodded slowly, "Okay.  I'm going to go shower and change and get ready for dinner, okay?  I need to think a bit."</p><p>"Okay.  You can also tell us about this girl you spoke to, at the beach," Inko said brightly as she watched Izuku head out of the living room.  She smirked slightly as her son's steps quickened and he disappeared from sight.</p><p>IMIPIMIPIMIPIMIPIMIP</p><p>Izuku sat on his bed after dinner, thinking.  Scattered in front of him were a variety of notebooks and papers.  He'd been looking over his plans for the future.  He'd have to modify them now that he had a "quirk".</p><p>Idly, he opened his phone, looking at it and typed in a message, pausing a moment before hesitantly adding more to it.</p><p><b>Izuku Midoriya -&gt;</b> I was wondering if you'd like some help with the beach tomorrow.  Maybe we could hang out and talk music?</p><p><b>Kyouka Jirou -&gt;</b> Sure thing.  You can pull the wagon while I dump things onto it.  Find out more about that cool ass quirk of yours?</p><p><b>Izuku Midoriya -&gt;</b> Uh... well, I managed to summon a full suit of armor though no shield?  So I guess so.</p><p><b>Kyouka Jirou -&gt;</b> Awesome!  You can show me tomorrow.  I'm 'bout ready to go to bed, so catch you then.</p><p><b>Izuku Midoriya -&gt;</b> Okay.  Night!</p><p>Izuku leaned back in his bed, and sighed.  Tomorrow would be stressful.</p><p>But it might be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah.  Izuku is the Blue Beetle.  Or Blue-Green Beetle in his case. :)  He's definitely <b>not</b> getting One For All, the Scarab puts him on that level <i>at least</i> already, even if I'm toning down the Spectre-slaying ability hinted at by Khaji Da.  I'm basing this on the original Jaime Reyes run, as I'm really not fond of the later, more 'gritty' iterations.  Note that it's 'based on' this run, and I will be changing things up to make things integrate better or simply for my own purposes.  It won't be a 1:1 match.</p><p>I'm also going to have Izuku build up power over time as the scarab continues to repair itself as full-power Blue Beetle would be about as overpowered as full-power All Might in school, or worse as it's a loooot more versatile.  It would simply be silly.</p><p>Jirou is getting One For All, instead.  I like the idea.  She'd call her version of Cowling "Sonic Shroud".  I may have seen that phrase in another fic, but it's fun.  I don't plan on having her be as strong physically as All Might, but it's going to boost her other abilities by a lot.  Not that she'll be physically weak by any means.</p><p>For those curious, the blue green of Izuku's armor is Color Code: <b>#30BFBE</b></p><p>"Ryurosu" = "Ryloth".  Forgive me if that's not entirely correct, but I tried. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meetings and Time Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku meets Toshinori Yagi.  Time passes, and One For All is inherited.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day found Izuku jogging out of the train station and down the street.  Approaching the beach, he jumped over the rail and landed in the sand, beginning to make his way through the aisle of trash that had already been excavated.  Soon, he heard voices and came upon Jirou talking to a tall, emaciated-looking blond man.  "Hey, Jirou!" He greeted her.</p><p>"Who might this be, young Jirou?" asked the man in a remarkably deep voice for his frame.</p><p>"Oh, this is Midoriya.  I met him the other day, and he helped me out when one of the piles decided to tip over," she said.  "Midoriya, this is Yagi," she introduced them.  "He's helping me train to be a hero."</p><p>"Toshinori Yagi, as young Jirou has said.  It's nice to meet you," the tall man continued.  "What brings you here?"</p><p>"Izuku Midoriya.  Oh, I asked Jirou if I could help her out," Izuku told him.  "I figured it'd give me a chance to practice my quirk out of the way where no one could get hurt," he added, "No one really comes down here, after all.  I want to attend UA if I can."</p><p>Yagi considered this.  While technically not legal, most authorities ignored quirk use out of the public eye.  After all, children needed to practice <i>somehow</i>, and not everyone could afford a private property or membership to a specialized facility.  "What is your quirk, young man?"</p><p>"I'm honestly not sure what it does, outside generalities," Izuku explained, "I thought I was quirkless till yesterday."</p><p>"He pushed me out of the way when a pile of trash fell over and was going to land on me.  It fell on him instead." Jirou piped up from where she was already carefully moving trash onto the large cart she used.  "He grew armor over his arm, and a large shield; it looked kind of cool."</p><p>"That was quite brave of you!  So your quirk lets you grow armor?"  Yagi asked curiously.</p><p>"Seems to be that way, sir.  I tried it at home last night and grew a full suit of armor, but I couldn't form the shield.  Maybe with practice." the young man explained.  He shrugged, "I noticed when I was wearing it, I was stronger too, so it increases my strength."</p><p>"Hmmm," Yagi said musingly, before looking at Jirou, "Faster, young Jirou.  You need to push your stamina as well as your strength."  Glancing back at Izuku, he asked, "Can you put on the armor now?"</p><p>"Sure," Izuku answered as he started to concentrate.  Light flowed over his form, and he stood in a suit of armor, "It doesn't really feel like I'm wearing it, or at least it doesn't seem to slow me down at all," he observes.</p><p>"Try to create a shield," Yagi suggested.</p><p>Izuku tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something, and nodded to himself.  "All right..."  It took a moment, but after a few moments, a large shield appeared over his arm, the armor seeming to flow to form the shield.</p><p>"Good!"  Yagi nodded, "Your quirk can be quite useful for heroics, young man!  Try to form a weapon in your other hand now."</p><p>Frowning, Izuku concentrated, and after a moment, a sword appeared.  It seemed to be made of greenish metal and perhaps crystal?  He swung it slowly, testing it, and said musingly, "It feels light."</p><p>"I thought so, from what young Jirou said.  You can form weapons and armor.  I wonder if you can create other tools as well," Yagi mused as he looked at the boy.</p><p>"Yo, less playing and more pulling," Jirou quipped.  Izuku quickly moved and began to pull the wagon.  "You can test your sword on some of this stuff, see if it's sharp enough to cut some of this for me to lift."</p><p>"Be careful, young man," Yagi stated as Izuku followed Jirou.</p><p>Stopping near a small couch, Jirou gestured, "Let's see how strong that thing is.  Try to cut the couch in half."</p><p>"That's rather large..."  Izuku said to her with a frown, before shrugging.  Doing a few practice swings with the sword he held, he then directed a powerful slash at the couch.</p><p>And cut it in two.</p><p>He felt absolutely no resistance as the blade sheared through its wood and metal springs.</p><p>"Woh," Izuku said as he stared, looking between the couch and his sword.  "That was <i>easy</i>, I better be careful."  The armor-clad young man considered a moment, then directed his sword at a rusted washing machine.</p><p>Again, the sword cut through with ease, bisecting the washer.  This time he felt the impact, but it didn't stop his sword.</p><p>"<i>Definitely</i> need to be careful," Izuku said firmly.</p><p>"I think that would be wise, young man," stated Yagi.  "Do not make the objects too small, as she needs to train her strength as well as stamina, but feel free to aid young Jirou."</p><p>"All right, I'll remember that, sir," Izuku agreed with a nod as he turned to follow Jirou, cutting the largest pieces so she could lift and carry them onto the wagon.  From time to time she'd pull the wagon up a ramp to unload it into a pickup, and while she did that, Izuku continued to practice.</p><p>"A suggestion, young man.  Try to create a tool instead of a weapon.  A shovel, or a mining pick.  Or even something more complicated such as a grappling hook?"  Yagi's voice came from behind him, and Izuku perked up.</p><p>"That's a great idea, sir, and I have the perfect thing," Izuku said as he concentrated.  Slowly, the armor over his hand flowed into a new form, becoming a set of, well, giant scissors: hydraulic rescue tools, also known as the 'jaws of life'.  "It worked!"</p><p>"Do they work?"  Yagi asked, and watched as Izuku placed the tool against an object and the blades closed with a loud snap.  "Ah, good.  I seems you can make complicated tools as well as simpler items!"</p><p>"This is so cool!"  Izuku concentrated and turned the tool into a sword again.  He set it down, but a few moments later the sword turned into motes of bluish-green energy that flowed into him.  "Hrm.  Darn, I can't give someone else a weapon," he said to himself.  As he spoke, Jirou returned and he turned to follow her.</p><p>"It is a versatile and powerful quirk," Yagi agreed, watching them.  Slowly, the pair continued to make their way down the aisle.  He couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy instinctively start to help Jirou with her lifting before remembering to hold himself back.  He seemed to have a good heart.</p><p>IMIPIMIPIMIPIMIPIMIP</p><p>It was a few weeks later, and Izuku was jogging through Moncala Park beside Jirou.  She'd finished her beach cleaning for the day, and Izuku was teaching her one of his favorite things: PAAARKOUR!  "You have to keep an eye on your environment.  It's <i>very</i> useful for getting around, once you get the hang of it, though..." he explained.</p><p>"It sounds complicated," Jirou said as Izuku leaped over a fallen log, rolling on the other side without stopping.  She tried to do the same thing, and stumbled, catching her balance and continued to run.</p><p>Izuku slowed a bit so she could catch up.  "It really isn't that complicated.  It does take practice, however.  You get used to the flow, noticing ways to keep moving forward without stopping.  You could jump over the pit or you could run off the wall, or..."  He shrugged his shoulders.  "That sort of thing."</p><p>"How long have you been learning this?  And training?  I mean, I'm fit, but you're not even breathing hard,"  Jirou asked as she tucked over a branch, slowing down briefly to look at a big patch of bushes before going around them.</p><p>"I've been exercising all my life.  I really started working out when I was eight or so, mostly cardio and minor resistance training.  That's when I started to learn parkour.  Didn't start full weight training till around twelve," Izuku said with a shrug.  "I was quirkless, so if I wanted to be a hero, I had to try harder than everyone else.  That's also why I studied a lot."  He slowed down, "We should rest a bit.  Drink some water to hydrate."</p><p>"Damn, I feel like a slacker," muttered Jirou before slumping as Izuku finally stopped, "Finally," she panted, as she pulled her water bottle from the bag at her waist, drinking it slowly.</p><p>"Nah.  You were training your quirk.  You can do things like differentiate speech from afar when you focus, learned to pump your heartbeat out to shatter things, and do all sorts of other stuff," Izuku said with a shrug as he drank some of his own water, pouring some over his head to cool himself off.  "Your quirk is <i>so</i> cool for rescue efforts, you could find injured people so easily, it's incredible!"</p><p>Jirou couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm as she finished her water, sliding the bottle back into the bag at her waist.  She leaned in, nudging his shoulder with her own.  "Let's get back to running.  I can't slack."</p><p>IMIPIMIPIMIPIMIPIMIP</p><p>Izuku jogged his way to the beach, planning to meet Jirou.  They had gotten close in the last few months, and he had to admit his friendship with her had already become an important part of his life.  He really hoped she felt the same.</p><p>Izuku was shocked when he got there; the entire beach was clean!  He saw Jirou laying in the sand, arms spread, and he casually jumped over the railing, landing in the sand and approached her, kneeling beside her, "Hey, Jirou!  Congratulations!  You did it!  I thought it'd take longer."</p><p>"I pushed through last night.  I probably shouldn't have; I ache all over.  But there was just that one pile left and I wanted it <i>done</i>.  I loaded it up into the garbage bin," Jirou said in her soft, slightly husky tenor, the husk more noticeable with her fatigue.  Her hand slipped over to his and squeezed it briefly before releasing it.  Almost as if she didn't realize she'd done so.</p><p>"I can understand that.  It's a goal you set and you wanted to succeed once it was in sight."  Izuku grinned, "I did that when I was at the dojo.  I finally got close to beating my teacher, and so kept trying."  He paused, "I didn't do so well, as I overdid it.  Hopefully, you were smarter than I was."</p><p>Suddenly, a thump echoed behind him, and Izuku turned to see All Might!  He gasped; he couldn't help it.  "Oh my gosh, it's All Might!  What are you doing here, sir?"</p><p>For some reason, Jirou snickered as she lay in the sand, and slowly sat up.  Her cheeks colored as Izuku offered her a hand, and she pulled herself up before releasing his hand.  "Yes, what <i>are</i> you doing here, sir?"</p><p>"I..."  All Might was <i>great</i> with the press.  Uncomfortable and unexpected situations?  Not so much.  He wasn't expecting Midoriya to be here this soon.  Suddenly, he started to cough, and Izuku saw blood on the man's hand.</p><p>"Are you all right sir?"  An idea was filtering its way through his mind at the familiar scene, but Izuku dismissed it.  It couldn't be.  Then, All Might seemed to shrink in on himself and ... Izuku found himself looking at Yagi.  "You're fucking kidding me."  He couldn't help it.  He didn't often swear, but he couldn't help it in this situation.</p><p>Yagi sighed, "No.  No, I'm not.  I had expected Young Jirou to be alone.  That was careless of me.  I do hope you won't tell anyone of this?"</p><p>"Of course not, if people found out, it could be really bad," Izuku said, wrinkling his nose.  He glanced at Jirou, and smirked, "I take it you knew?  Well, he was training you..."</p><p>Jirou smirked at him, "Yeah, yeah, I did.  He saw me help someone out and offered to help train me."  She paused, admitting, "I wanted to tell you, but I had to keep his secret."</p><p>"Of course you did," Izuku said, blinking.  "I mean, the more people who know, the more dangerous it could be, and you didn't know me well at first."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that, young Midoriya," Yagi said.  "Could you give us some time, I have to discuss one or two things with young Jirou."</p><p>Nodding, Izuku moved to leave, when Jirou cleared her throat, "Actually, as he already found out about you, I think he should stay.  Yeah, it's a big secret, but I trust him.  We've become really good friends over the last few months, and I'd prefer not having to lie to him in the future."</p><p>Yagi frowned a moment, considering.  While he'd prefer no one else knew about One For All, it was true that as someone who knew the girl previously, Izuku was the most likely to notice the changes the quirk would bring.  And <i>he</i> did tell Tsukauchi after all.  "All right.  But you must keep this a secret, even more than the other, young man."</p><p>"Um...are you sure, Jirou?" Izuku asked.  "I mean, if this is as important as you both are implying..."</p><p>"Positive," Jirou told him.  "And call me Kyouka," she decided.</p><p>"Okay, Kyouka.  You can also call me Izuku," the young man said before looking at All Might, "What's all this about?"</p><p>"Well... are you aware of the theories about my quirk?"  All Might asked.  At the young man's nod, he continued, "I always change the subject when asked, and there's a reason.  My quirk is special.  It is called One For All, and is a sacred torch passed on from one user to another, a unique quirk in that respect.  It builds power with each user.  And I chose young Jirou as my successor.  I'm about to pass it on to her."</p><p>"Excuse me for saying this, but what the fuck?"  Izuku swore <i>again</i>.  He's channeling his old 'friend' Bakugou.  "Your quirk can be passed on to someone else?  Seriously?"  He looks between them, "So she's going to be really strong, like you?"</p><p>"Language, young Midoriya.  And yes, most likely.  It may also do something with her quirk.  My mentor said her quirk was improved by One For All when she received it," Yagi explained.</p><p>Kyouka was snickering.  "You <i>never</i> swear.  Twice in one day, am I rubbing off on you?"</p><p>"I hope so," quipped Izuku, before his cheeks flushed.</p><p>Yagi snorted at this, and said to Kyouka, "You've done well, young Jirou.  You've cleaned the whole beach.  While yes, you had help from Midoriya, I <i>know</i> you'd have managed to finish before the UA examinations.  Now, there's only one more thing you have to do to claim One For All's power for your own."  He paused, and then plucked a hair from his head, "Eat this!"</p><p>Kyouka unconsciously parroted Izuku, "What the fuck?"</p><p>Izuku just smiled, lips twitching at Kyouka's words, though he too was a little surprised.  "In order to gain my quirk, you must ingest my DNA," said Yagi.  "I figured swallowing a hair was the least disgusting method."</p><p>After thinking of alternatives, Kyouka shuddered and reached out, plucking the hair from Yagi's fingers.  "You have that right," she admitted.  Izuku casually offered her a water bottle, and she flashed him a smile of thanks as she ate the hair, quickly drinking water to wash it down, and shuddered.  "Now what?" she asked.</p><p>"Now, we wait.  You have to digest the hair," Yagi explained.</p><p>"I have a question?" Izuku wondered.  "I'm sure you've bled before.  Could someone just scoop up your blood and gain your quirk or something?  That sounds dangerous, if so."</p><p>"No, luckily, you only gain the quirk if I wish you to.  Don't ask me how it works, but that's what my mentor told me," Yagi said with a shrug.</p><p>"Huh.  I wonder how that could be," Izuku said musingly.  "Maybeithastodowithsomesortofpsychictransfer?"  He continued to mutter for a few moments, before he was poked in the side by an amused Kyouka.</p><p>"Izuku.  You're doing it again," she said dryly.</p><p>"Oh."  Blushing, Izuku said, "Sorry about that, Kyouka.  It's just <i>interesting</i>, I want to know how it works."</p><p>Yagi just laughed at the byplay, watching them with some amusement.  "I can understand that, my boy.  You remind me of my friend, David."</p><p>Shaking her head, Kyouka chuckled, "You two are funny," she said dryly.  About to say more, she paused, and then screamed, holding her hands over her ears as she sank to the ground.</p><p>"Kyouka!"  Izuku cried out, kneeling beside her, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Too.  Loud." Kyouka gasped out, her hands still covering her ears.  "I can hear everything.  It hurts."</p><p>"She must have gained One For All, it's boosting her quirk," Yagi murmured worriedly.  "I didn't think of it boosting her hearing to this extent."</p><p>"You already know how to control this.  It's just stronger, now.  Close it down, Kyouka, you can do it," Izuku said as quietly as he could.  "Just relax, I know you can do it."</p><p>Kyouka nodded at him and slowly, began to breath slower.  Finally, she opened her eyes, "That really hurt."  She flashed a smile at Izuku, "Thank you.  Your talking me through it helped, even if the words hurt.  It felt like you were shouting into my ear with a megaphone."</p><p>"Pseudo-Present Mic, at your service," quipped Izuku as he leaned in, hugging her a moment.  Kyouka leaned into the hug.  And then Izuku realized what he was doing and made a rather panicked squeaking sound, letting go.</p><p>Kyouka's lips twitched and she said, "Something wrong, Izuku?"  She leaned away though, not wanting to make him <i>too</i> uncomfortable.</p><p>"N-no, nothing," Izuku managed.  Throughout this, Yagi watched, rather amused at the whole situation.  Teenagers.</p><p>"At any rate, if you've truly integrated One For All, we should test it out.  Try to throw a punch at the water?"  Yagi paused.  "Though wait, I should call Recovery Girl first, there's a chance using it could damage your body."</p><p>"Wait, using the quirk could <i>hurt</i> her?"  Izuku asked with a frown.</p><p>"My quirk is a raging torrent of power," Yagi said, dramatic as always.  "The reason she was cleaning trash here was to prepare her body, or it could have destroyed her.  Even now, using the quirk could still cause problems until she learns to moderate it."  Even as he spoke, he tapped on his phone, looking up, "She says she doesn't want to come here.  We should go to UA instead."</p><p>"You know, you make One For All sound <i>so</i> appealing," Kyouka snarked with a smirk.  "All right, let's go."</p><p>IMIPIMIPIMIPIMIPIMIP</p><p>All Izuku could do is stare as they walked onto the UA University grounds, almost vibrating with excitement.  Kyouka smirked at him as she said, "Calm down, Green.  You're going to faint if you keep it up."</p><p>As Yagi led them down the path towards one of the buildings, Izuku answered, "I can't help it.  This is <i>UA</i>!  I've dreamed of being here since I was a kid."</p><p>Yagi chuckled at him, "Well, you're here now.  Come, Recovery Girl is meeting us in Training Ground Beta."  Soon, they arrived in the large building, the insides obviously heavily reinforced so as to not be damaged by powerful quirks.</p><p>Standing waiting for them was a small woman with a cane.  She stomped up to Yagi.  "Toshinori!  You are <i>lucky</i> you contacted me.  If she had gotten hurt, I would have had to punish you."</p><p>Izuku and Kyouka's eyes met in amusement as they watched this, even as Yagi chuckled nervously, "That's why I called you."  He looked at Kyouka, "Now, young Jirou, you need to focus your power.  Feel it as your muscles clench, and throw a punch!"</p><p>"Is that all you can tell her?" interjected Izuku.  "I mean, there has to be more than clench your muscles and punch?"</p><p>"That reminds me, who is this, Toshinori?" asked Recovery Girl.</p><p>"This is Izuku Midoriya, a good friend of young Jirou's," Yagi explained before adding in embarrassment, "I, ah, accidentally revealed myself to him this morning, and she suggested I tell him about One For All.  As he knows her original quirk and would notice changes, I told him after he promised not to tell anyone."</p><p>"Huh, that was more calculating than your usual muscle-brained antics," chided Recovery Girl.  She added, "It's a bit of a risk, but if he knows her well, it makes sense.  And he's right, is there anything else you can tell her about using One For All?"</p><p>Yagi squirmed, "Not really, I didn't really have much trouble with the quirk.  I bruised my arm a bit when I used it, but that's all."</p><p>"Of course you did," snarked Kyouka before sighing.  "At least Recovery Girl is here.  All right.  Here goes."  She took a breath and pulled her arm back and brought it forward.  A ripple of air flew outwards as the entire wall of the building fractured, a few small bits of heavy concrete dropping to the ground.</p><p>Then she screamed.  Her arm was a purple and red mass of bruising, and it was bleeding.</p><p>Even as Izuku rushed over towards her, frantically trying to soothe her, Recovery Girl gave Yagi a look, more of a glare, and then stalked towards Kyouka.  "It'll be all right dear," she said as she brushed her lips over the girl's brow and her arm slowly began to heal, bruises fading.  "You have a great deal of stamina, so I'll actually be able to heal it fully, but no trying to use One For All again today.  I won't be able to heal you again until tomorrow and you definitely don't want to deal with the pain that long.  That sort of damage is difficult to heal."</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't plan on it till I figure out how to control this.  I don't like the idea of shattering my bones like glass," Kyouka told her.  Izuku had his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him, closing her eyes.  "I'm tired."</p><p>Yagi hovered nearby, "I'm sorry, young Jirou.  I honestly didn't have trouble using the quirk.  I thought you'd hurt yourself, but not nearly this bad."</p><p>"You've had that quirk for over forty years," Recovery Girl pointed out.  "Think how much it's grown in that time.  Of <i>course</i> it'd be harder to control."</p><p>"You're right, you're right," Yagi said.  "Why don't you go home, young Jirou?  We can meet tomorrow."</p><p>"All right."  Kyouka yawned, and said to Izuku, "Walk me to the train station?"</p><p>"I can do that," Izuku told her.  Helping to support her, they started to walk out.  Once they left, Recovery Girl commented to Yagi, amused, "They'll be dating before the entrance exams."</p><p>"To be honest, I'm surprised they aren't already," Yagi said with a laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All Might is weird in that all the official data files you get say he's really smart (He has an Intelligence of *6*) but he rarely shows it.  I'm letting him show it here.  As can be seen in the reveal, he's still an impulsive dork at times though.  That contrast is what makes him fun, in my opinion.</p><p>And yes, that was a Dresden Files reference.  I had to.</p><p><b>Khaji Da's Current Abilities:</b><br/><i>Armor:</i> Current energy consumption due to repairs doesn't allow this armor to be impervious, but it can still tank strong attacks well.</p><p><i>Augmented Agility and Strength</i>: Enhanced the user's agility and greatly enhances the user's strength.  Izuku can lift up to five tons at present, and can jump longer distances.</p><p><i>Tool Creation</i>: Can create tools such as a weapon or shield.</p><p>I am planning on changing up the class rosters.  Not sure if I'm going to put Izuku and Jirou into class 1-B or not, yet, but I'm definitely changing things up.  Might just swap a characters a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>